


Hair

by amateurwriter



Series: Johnlock headcanons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Headcanon, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, Lestrade's just happy for his two idiot friends, M/M, kind of, late night case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurwriter/pseuds/amateurwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is trying to solve a case and John is being the best conductor of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of BBC Sherlock, I only borrow them as inspiration for my writing.

Sherlock was sitting in Molly's lab, hunched over the microscope and almost, _almost_ at the end of the case but there was just this one little detail missing. His shoulders were so tensed that John could see it from across the lab. He decided to get up from this hateful chair that was an epitome of comfort after over thirty hours of walking and running, and crossed the room. He stopped by Sherlock's stiffened posture and put his warm hand on the back of the pale nape, his thumb moving slowly. Sherlock let out a long sigh and his upper body visibly relaxed, eyelids falling shut.

"How about a little break?" John asked gently and a fond expression lazily appeared on his face when Sherlock opened his eyes to look up at him.

"I'm almost done," he answered with no indication of going back to the microscope. He stared at John with bloodshot eyes and registered the tiredness deepening the lines of his face.

Maybe he should tell John to go home and rest? But without his doctor he was definitely not going to find that little, ridiculously obvious detail that he wasn't seeing. Just one, small... John's fingers distracted him by moving up into his hair and gently combing through the thick curls. _Oh, that feels nice_.

_Hair._

"John! You are brilliant!" Sherlock suddenly yelled, pulled John's face down to kiss him soundly on the lips and let go after barely two seconds.

"Am I?" John asked unwittingly and his gaze followed Sherlock's chair rolling away to reach the case file from the desk.

"The victim was held down by her hair! The ex-boyfriend did it." Sherlock announced with the air of his usual case-solved excitement. _Obviously_ , there was no more explanation needed.

"What?" came from the corner of the lab as Lestrade was ripped out of his _'finally'_ loop of thought, after seeing John handling Sherlock with such care and getting a loving look in response.

"He was a hairdresser, Lestrade! He held the woman underwater until she drowned and then put her hair back into a perfect wet state. That's why nobody thought about checking her scalp."

"Oh. Yeah, that's very..." Greg mumbled.

"We're going home now, John's tired." Sherlock stated like John's tiredness was all Lestrade's fault. "Goodnight," he grabbed John's hand and dragged him out of the lab. The door fell shut behind them and Greg stared at it for a moment, a silly grin lightning up his face because _about time_ , those two had faced their feelings and let themselves be happy.  


End file.
